Discord Communication Rules
The Rules of Communication in Dungeons and Discord! 1. Harmful behavior, including abuse, harassment, bullying, and similar, will not be tolerated. 2. Offensive behavior, including racism, sexism, homophobia, and similar, will not be tolerated. 3. If you have a problem with another player, please contact a either myself or a DM directly. 4. There are two types of channels in the discord. Out of character and In character. In character is for RP purposes, please do not attempt to talk about either out of game topics or bring up rules etc in these channels. Out of character is for more casual conversations and rules lawyering etc. 5. RP is not for everyone and some players may find it difficult to get involved in it so do not pressure them to talk to you within RP, nor do anything to cause them to be uncomfortable while they are there. If any player is in RP and another person is making their life difficult or making them unhappy with what is being Role Played please Inform either myself or a DM 6. A player may only make a role against another player in RP (attack, persuasion, perception, insight) if both players consent 7 Combat against another player may only be initiated if both players consent and there is a DM present to ensure rules are correctly followed 8. All NPC's within Krakenfall are controlled by DMs 9. Remember that everyone has a life and sometimes someone may not be able to answer you immediately in RP, if this occurs do not spam or PM the player to make them come back, they will return in their own time. 10. Players cannot PM other players about trading items or doing something together in secret. If you wish to trade an item with another player it must be posted in the Trade Channel and if something secret is done it must be stated in the "Secret Area" Channel 11. I hate meta gaming, even in RP. Just because you can read everyone's private conversations does not mean that your character knows everything. 12. The DMs decision is final. If you believe that the DM has made a mistake or has treated you unfairly you may talk to them about it and try to explain your reasoning or post a message about it and another DM / Me will review it. However, when in a session the DM always has final say If any of these rules are broken disciplinary action will be taken, either by myself or a DM. They will have the power to give you warnings, remove your privileges and even ban you from the server if it comes to it. 13. Keep things PG-13 within RP, while you may be very immersed in your character and what they are doing at the time we have minors within this server and no one want to read your in-character smut. If you really wish to do it please keep it to PMs.